Twilight Zephyr
Twilight Zephyr is the 7th stage in The Legend Ends. Battleground *This stage plays out like Kugel Schreiber or Atrocious Deco, with bosses after bosses. *The battle begins with a lone Shy Boy. *Each time the enemy base's HP is reduced by 10%, a boss will spawn. **90% base HP: Master A. **80% base HP: Kory **70% base HP: Metal One Horn **60% base HP: Director Kurosawah **50% base HP: Bore **40% base HP: Camelle **30% base HP: R. Ost **20% base HP: Boraphim **10% base HP: Teacher Bun Bun Strategy Just try to make an army that can defend against everyone easily, don't focus on the attack, if no enemy can break your defences without trouble, you can stack any attacker and kill each boss. Of course, a will be the exception (Lufalan is probably the best attacker to bring). As for the battle items... Rich Cat is useless, you can save up money easily here, Speed Up is recommended, Sniper may help a bit and cat CPU should be avoided. Strategy 1 (uberless) Lineup: Eraser Cat, Manic Eraser Cat, Hyper Mr., Necro-Dancer Cat, Skelecat, Ramen Cat, Thaumaturge Cat, A. Bahamut Cat, Manic Island Cat (or another, more reliable, Critical Hitter), Cyborg Cat or an Uber alternative who outranges R. Ost by a decent amount (Shadow Gao, Lufalan etc.). Fight the Shy Boy only with Ramen Cats (1-2 at a time) and start saving up money, there is no need to call your anti-Reds. After that, quickly attack the base and kill Kory with A. Bahamut (Not necessary, but it will be recharged in time for when you need him, so why not?), use heavy meatshielding and Crit. Hitters for Metal One Horn, spam some stuff against Kurosawah, kill Bore by spamming meatshields (Ramen included), Thaumaturge and any anti-Red you have, including Skelecat if you want. After Bore. you can kill Camelle with Ramen spam, stall and kill R. Ost with your attacker, all meatshields and Thaumaturge, Boraphim won't be able to go through the wall of Ramen Cats while weakened and Bun Bun can be stalled by Necro-Dancers + meatshields while being killed by your attackers. For the longer fights, keep an eye on your wallet. Strategy 2 Lineup: First Row: Eraser Cat, Manic Eraser Cat, Manic Mohawk, Kasa Jizo, Sanzo Cat (with weaken and target angel talents maxed). Second Row: Balrog Cat, Octopus Cat, Lufalan Pasalan, A. Bahamut Cat, Catornado. Stall the Shy Boy with Sanzo, meatshields, and Octopus and save up money. Don’t worry if the Master A. comes out as he can still be stalle, when you are ready to progress, DO NOT SEND OUT LUFALAN, if you do Kory will kill him and you need him for R. Ost. When Kory comes out, spawn Balrog if you haven’t alread and send out Octopus Cats. When the Metal One Horn comes out, stall him a bit before sending out Catornado. Kurosawah is an absolute joke in this stage, if you need money stall him, if not send in Jizo. Bore shouldn’t be to bad but if he starts to become a problem, send out Lufalan, and A. Bahamut will be able to deal some good damage. Camelle also should be easy as Lufalan out ranges him, just make sure you are sending out meatshields. Now comes the problem, R. Ost, make sure Lufalan is alive and prepare to open up a can of spam and send out meatshields like your life depends on it. When Boraphim comes out, start spawning Sanzo and Jizo, Sanzo will slow and weaken him while Jizo absolutely muders him. Finally comes Bun Bun, if Lufalan is still alive this will be a cakewalk, send Octopus and Sanzo who should be able to stall him very well while A. Bahamut will be able to do some good damage with good timing. Reference *http://battlecats-db.com/stage/s00047-07.html Category:Legend Story Levels Category:Sub-chapter 48 Levels